


Your Turn

by bubblyani



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Being away from Klaus Hargreeves was not easy, even for a mere few days. You just hoped he felt the same.





	Your Turn

His eyes were what you could not get enough of. Quite frankly, you could stare at them forever. You could relish them even at the most unexpected moments, and they comforted you in the most essential times of need.  

And it was no different when he made love to you. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(A few minutes ago)_ **

When you finally returned from an obligatory work trip that you loathed, you finally realized your greatest weakness in life. 

Stepping into the Umbrella Academy upon your long awaited return, you knew exactly who you needed to see. And to your delight, you stopped in your tracks as you found him in the living room. 

There he was, Klaus Hargreeves: the man you couldn’t bear to be apart from. 

Also known as your greatest weakness in life. 

“Hey you…” you smiled softly. 

Truthfully, you missed him everyday, in every possible way. But desperation was the last emotion you wanted to show, so you maintained your cool. And you felt like you had to be on par with him, for surprisingly he did not show any sign of enthusiasm. Instead, a serious and focused expression adorned his face, as he walked towards you. 

“I’m finally back…” you continued to speak, since he did not. Inhaling deeply, you continued.

“Hope you missed m-“ 

You failed to finish, for Klaus was too quick, pulling you into what could be called as the most intense kiss you’ve ever experienced. For a brief moment, nothing else seemed to matter, except for those heavenly lips hungrily holding on to yours.

As he impatiently tugged you by the hand, as you saw lust and desperation merged in his eyes, words were not exactly needed for what you were about to do. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You watched him, entranced as always. 

Even the slightest details mattered to the core. The way he held on to the bed, as he rhythmically moved inside you. The way beads of sweat formed around his toned, naked frame. His quickened breaths which syncopated with his movements. The way his mouth parted as he attempted to suppress his pleasure but failed miserably, you loved it all. And the fact you could make it all possible made you love it even more. 

Suddenly, he caved in. You quickly lost access to those beautiful green portals to his soul when he shut them up, relishing his climax.You watched him finally reach it, proceeding to pull out as he released himself. 

Body giving in, he slumped on top of you. Clearly exhausted, his head rested lazily on the crook of your neck which you welcomed without hesitation. Running your fingers through his hair, you were impatient to place a kiss on his head, inhaling in his musk. You were certainly pleased you could show how much you missed him. 

Breathing heavily, Klaus raised his head from your neck, slowly turning to lay on his side, so he could watch you. Words were certainly not needed when eyes did the talking. You couldn’t help but blink slowly with pleasure as he brushed off a few strands of hair from your face. Taking his hand, you kissed every inch of it, for you knew how many nights you spent envisioning it on you. Your affections extended when you slowly inserted his index finger into your mouth, sucking it slow,all the while your gaze was fixed on him. As soon as you heard him exhale in frustration, you allowed yourself to feel prideful. You wondered whether this was the trigger, somehow something inside of him was awoken. Your stomach clenched with excitement as you saw his hand float down in the corner of your eye, dying to feel his teasing touch on your body. 

What you did not expect was how his curious hand skillfully slithered down south, lightly brushing over your pubic region. And thus roused a throbbing feeling between your thighs. His gaze may have seemed gentle, yet those eyes did not permit you to look away. For when you felt yourself open your legs wide for him, you realized what was at play. As if he was hoping to silently say: _  
_

_Your turn.  
_

You winced, willingly so, as you felt those fingers traveling in. Light brushes and strokes made itself familiar around the sensitive area, encouraging you to adjust yourself accordingly. You may have had him inside you a while ago, and he may have had an unbreakable gaze on you, but suddenly you felt Klaus’ undivided attention on you more than ever as a finger massaged your inner folds, while another made a surprising entry through your now heavily dampened slit. 

 A loud moan exited your parted lips, making you blush in front of his observant yet gentle eyes. You could tell he enjoyed it, as if he experienced it alongside you. Thrusting in and out, his fingers were on their mission to find that sweet spot while your hips rolled up in cooperation, not forgetting to fill the atmosphere with the your moans of intense pleasure. 

As your breath quickened, you were forced to throw your head back, shifting your eyes to ceiling instead of his eyes, unable to suppress the pleasure you were being provided in return. 

Greed being an essential part of human nature, you followed your instincts blindly. With one hand gripping Klaus’ hair, you allowed the other to move to your left breast, that begged to be attended to. You heard Klaus exhale loudly as your own fingers encircled the erect nipple, lightly pulling it while his fingers continued to work on you. 

But as you expected, you looked down as your lover quickly yet gently pushed your hand aside, and allowed his own mouth take over, his lips making contact with the soft skin. You grabbed on to his hair tighter as you felt him suckle on both your hardened buds, his tongue running over, savoring them slow. 

“Ah! Klaus…” you managed to cry out when his lips suddenly found the sensitive spot on your neck, blessing it with his hunger filled kisses and surprisingly gentle hickeys, making you hold on to him. Klaus had fully taken control, his fingers increasing speed, unlocking all doors of pleasure that you couldn’t avoid any, as you reached your own peak. 

“Klaus…” you repeated breathlessly, “I’m gonna-“ only to be interrupted by his lips finally settling on your own, kissing you with great depth. Moaning into it, you found your own release, with your eyes fluttering in response. “There wasn’t a minute…” Klaus breathed, “…that I didn’t miss you Y/N…” he said softly, his lips brushing against yours.


End file.
